Hayley and Jackson
The relationship between the hybrid, Hayley Marshall and the enhanced werewolf, Jackson Kenner. These two are also known as "Jayley" by fans. Early History The parents of Hayley (born Andréa Labonair), of the royal Labonair bloodline, and the parents of Jackson, of a second royal bloodline, knew each other, as they were all members of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Some time after Hayley and Jackson were born, their parents arranged for the two to be betrothed in an effort to finally unite the two bloodlines so they could provide a united front against the vampires. However, the vampires attacked shortly afterward, and Hayley's parents were killed, resulting in Hayley being adopted by another family and leaving New Orleans. Afterward, the remaining Crescent werewolves were cursed by a witch who was working on the orders of the vampires' leader, Marcel, forcing all of the clan's werewolves to be stuck in their wolf forms at all times, except for the few hours during the full moon, when they were briefly returned to their human bodies. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Tangled Up In Blue, Jackson, while in his wolf form, watched Hayley while she stood outside by the pool at the Mikaelson Mansion. They stared at each other curiously until the witch Sabine arrived to keep watch over Hayley while everyone was out of the house. Sabine told her that the wolf was drawn to her because of her child, which was part-werewolf and part-vampire. In Sinners and Saints, when Hayley ran from the witches who sent by Agnes to try to kill her child, believing that she would cause the end of the witches, Jackson, while in his wolf form, saved Hayley from the witches when they tried to take her and killed them. Jackson later left her to go find Klaus and Rebekah, who had just arrived at the Bayou to look for her, and he howled at them to alert them to the fact that Hayley was nearby. In Crescent City, Jackson, having received a message from Eve and having turned back into his human form during the full moon, went to the old plantation house, where Hayley had arranged a party for her pack. Once there, he told her a bit about her history, and admitted that they were betrothed to each other when they were babies. He then stated that he believed Hayley would be responsible for breaking their curse, as a witch had told him that she would undo their curse on Hayley's behalf. However, Hayley reveals that she made no such deal, just as Bastianna, Celeste, and Genevieve had combined their powers to trap both of them within the house, which they then set ablaze. Hayley and Jackson were both saved by Elijah just before either of them could be seriously harmed by the fire. Just before the moon's power faded and Jackson was forced to become a wolf again, Hayley swore to him that she would find a way to set him and the others free. In Le Grand Guignol, while in his wolf form, Jackson protected Hayley while she was staying in the Bayou, and backed her up when she and Eve had kidnapped Celeste and threatened to shoot her if she didn't reverse the curse on their people. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, Jackson and Hayley watched the wolves brawl to determine the pecking order of the pack. She asked why Jackson wasn't in the mix with them, but he explained that since he’s the Alpha, he didn't have to fight, because they all knew he was the "top dog." At dinner, he encouraged her to try the ribs, she admitted that she wasn't used to this kind of family gathering. Oliver, overhearing them, came over and remarked on the fact that she had spent half her life with humans and the other half with vampires, and when Jackson tried to defend her, Hayley retorted that Oliver was the runt of the pack. During the party to unite the supernatural factions, Hayley left her dance with Elijah to dance with Jackson. He asked if all was okay, so she explained that she and Elijah had been talking about the future of the city. He replied that Elijah should have been telling her how beautiful she looked that night. Later on, the wolves toasted Hayley for finally getting them a seat on the council, and Jackson kissed her on the cheek. In The Big Uneasy, while in the Bayou, Hayley found Jackson and Oliver talking on the porch, but the immediately stop when they see her coming. Knowing that they were hiding something from her, Hayley demanded to know what they were talking about, but Oliver told her to butt out. Hayley lost her temper and twisted his arm behind his back before shoving him face-first into the wall of the house, which impressed Jackson so much that he insisted they tell Hayley what was going on. Once she let Oliver go, Jackson confessed that they had made an alliance with Klaus that would change everything for the wolves in the Bayou in a good way, which both shocked and worried Hayley. After the disastrous feast, Hayley returned to the Bayou to talk to Jackson. She admitted to him that, at first, she was against their alliance with Klaus and she wanted to stick to Elijah's treaty instead. However, after seeing how the vampires killed innocent people at the feast, she changed her mind. She explained that she now understood how the weak would always be at the mercy of those who called the shots in the Quarter, a sentiment to which Jackson wholeheartedly agreed. He insisted that it was survival of the fittest, and that they needed to do whatever was necessary to protect each other. However, Hayley warned him not to trust Klaus not to screw them over, but conceded that they did need to take advantage of his help while he was still willing to give it. In An Unblinking Death, Jackson, Elijah, and Hayley were discussing the werewolves' alliance with Klaus when a man (who was later revealed to have been sent by Francesca Correa) drove into the werewolf encampments in the Bayou on a motorcycle that was rigged with wolfsbane-filled bombs, and the subsequent explosion injured a significant portion of the werewolf population there. Jackson and Hayley, with help from Elijah, worked together to triage the injured wolves and help them heal from their wounds. While they talked about the explosion, they realized that multiple secondary explosives had been set up all around the encampments to take advantage of the fact that all of the werewolves were together in one place, forcing Jackson and Hayley to once again lead the rest of the wolves in taking care of each other, tending to the wounded and handling the dead. In The Battle of New Orleans, after Klaus and Elijah had rescued Jackson from Marcel and Diego, Hayley tended to Jackson's wounds at the Mikaelson compound, where she promised him that he would never have to turn again once they finished the moonlight rings that night. Jackson smiled at her, but reminded her that Klaus wasn't doing all of this for the Crescents out of the goodness of his heart-- he was doing it for Hayley. |-|Season Two= Hayley and Jackson were separated for several months after the Guerreras' coup against the Mikaelsons that resulted in the former taking control of the French Quarter, as Hayley had stayed cooped up at the compound with Elijah and Klaus, while Jackson had gone off on his own deep into the Bayou and had began learning about his species' history from the newly-resurrected Ansel. Hayley and Jackson are reunited in Wheel Inside the Wheel. Hayley, knowing that her pack needed their Alpha, and needing help to rescue Oliver from the witches before they could kill him at midnight, sought him out in the Bayou where he was living with Ansel. Jackson was not at all willing to return to the fold, as he had lost his faith when Oliver had betrayed them and joined the Guerreras in exchange for a moonlight ring, and didn't believe that Oliver deserved his help. Hayley, frustrated by Jackson's lack of enthusiasm, set off with Ansel to rescue Oliver themselves, as Ansel didn't want to see a fellow wolf be killed. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Hayley comes to see Jackson as he participates in Oliver's memorial. Hayley reminds him that the wolves need an Alpha as that there is a war to be fought but that she will wait for him to grieve. Later in the episode, as Hayley is fighting Finn and nearly killed, Jackson saves her. Hayley talks to Jackson about how he found her and saved her. She thanks him for helping them and he declares how much Oliver made him believe in her. Hayley tells Jackson that she wasn't the one he was waiting for but he says that she is better. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Jackson showed Hayley the notebook that he had kept where he wrote down everything about werewolves that Ansel taught him during their time together, but claimed that there was nothing in there that could help them get the Crescents out from under Esther and Finn's control. However, when Hayley later went though the book herself, she learned that there was an ancient alpha-bonding ritual back from the days when every werewolf bloodline was distinct, which would allow the Alphas of two different packs to marry and bestow upon all of the pack's members who participated in the ritual the abilities of their new co-Alphas. Hayley insisted that this was exactly what they were looking for to save their clan, but Jackson sadly pointed out that the ritual only worked if it was a true marriage in every sense of the term, and asked her if she really wanted to marry him. When Hayley was unable to answer, Jackson disappointingly walked away, ending the conversation. Later that evening, Jackson and Hayley called a meeting with the rest of the Crescents, and when Hayley arrived, she informed them that she was still a werewolf and a Crescent, and demonstrated this by shifting into her wolf form in front of all of them. She then announced that she didn't need a moonlight ring or a full moon to change her form, and added that they would have the same ability as well f they agreed to participate in the alpha-bonding ritual between Jackson, the Alpha of his bloodline's pack, and herself, the Alpha and surviving member of the Labonair pack. Jackson was completely shocked that Hayley would agree to do this, and asked her if she was sure, but Hayley maintained that they needed to do whatever needed to be done to give their people the power to live on their own terms. Jackson admitted that he knew that Hayley didn't fully want to marry him, but promised her that he would be a good husband to her, no matter what, which made Hayley smile. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley confessed to Jackson that she has feelings for Elijah and she wants to be honest with Jackson. Jackson was little disappointed but later he admitted that he appreciates Hayley's honesty and he gave her an engagement ring. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Hayley and Jackson went to find his grandmother, who is Crescent werewolves' elder and who is suppose to do their wedding ritual. Jackson's grandmother told them about parts of the ritual and one part is based on telling the truth - tell about all secrets. Hayley refused because she needs to protect secret of the Original family that her daugter, Hope is still alive. Later, Jackson persuaded Hayley to do the ritual slowly and if she wouldn't like it, then she can stop it. In Sanctuary, Jackson revealed to Hayley the truth about her parents' death. His grandfather hated Hayley's parents because of their desire to make a peace with Marcel, so he caused their death. Hayley wasn't still ready to tell Jackson her secret about Hope. Klaus appeared and threatened Hayley but Hayley tried to persuade Klaus that he can trust Jackson. Later, Klaus wanted to kill Jackson but Hayley fought for his life and Klaus allowed her to let the wedding to happen. In I Love You, Goodbye, Gallery |-|Season One= HayleyJackson.jpg Crescent79.jpg Crescent81.jpg Crescent82.jpg Crescent87.jpg Moon 13.jpg TOMOBS3.jpg TOMOBS2.jpg TOMOBS1.jpg TOMOBS.jpg Hayley-and-jackson.jpg 72374-630x433 595 slogo.jpg Zdfgzdxv.jpg Werewolves-hair.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0749.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0753.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0755.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0758.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0768.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0759.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0767.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0769.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0770.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0771.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0776.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0777.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0778.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0779.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1828.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1829.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1836.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1837.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1838.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1839.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1842.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1843.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1848.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1851.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1855.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1856.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1814.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1813.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1627.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1626.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1625.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1624.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1623.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1622.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1621.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1620.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1619.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1618.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1617.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1616.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1615.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1614.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1613.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1612.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1611.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1610.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1609.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1608.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1607.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1596.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1595.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1594.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1593.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0092.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0094.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0095.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0099.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0100.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0106.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0107.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0111.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0113.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0114.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0280.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0281.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0282.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0283.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0284.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0287.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0288.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0300.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0304.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0306.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0307.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0308.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0309.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0310.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0311.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0312.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0313.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0314.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0316.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0317.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0318.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0319.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0323.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0324.jpg The_Originals_s01e17_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0339.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1851.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1850.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1849.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1848.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1847.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1846.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1845.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1844.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1843.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1842.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1841.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1840.jpg The Originals s01e17 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1839.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals207-0276HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1999HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2193Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0295HayleyJacsonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0362HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0363JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1990HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2343JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0334Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0379HayleyJacson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0383Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0405Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0637HayleyMarcelJosjJacksonGia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1235Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1301HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2150JacksonHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2263Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2274HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0752HayleyJacksonAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0763HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1408HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1425HayleyJacksonMary.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1485Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1684Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1690HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1724HayleyJackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1728Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2454Hayley-Jackson.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2456Jackson-Hayley.jpeg Jayley Wedding Scan.jpg OR214b 0113 0119r FULL.jpg Jackson and Hayley 2x14-.png Hayley and Jackson 2x14.jpg SMS-03.jpg SMS-04.jpg SMS-05.jpg SMS-06.jpg Quotes : Jackson: "I ask you to marry me, you take off for 3 days. Good thing I'm a secure guy... sort of." Trivia *Jackson has been protecting and watching Hayley for years. *Hayley and Jackson were arranged to be married when they were babies by their parents. *Jackson was the first person shown to feel the baby kick. *They are going to marry to reunite the pack. ** Jackson proposed to her in The Brothers That Care Forgot, and Hayley said yes. ** They got married in I Love You, Goodbye. * In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley tells Jackson that in the past three days she was gone after Jackson proposed, she slept with Elijah. At first, Jackson becomes upset but later on he tells Hayley that he had no right to get upset at her for that. * In Brotherhood of the Damned, Hayley learns about the extreme and unconventional rituals that her and Jackson must participate in before the The Unification Ceremony. She then meets Jackson's grandmother, Mary, a pack elder who will help them with the rituals before the wedding. * In Sanctuary, she tells him the truth about Hope, that she is alive. In I Love You, Goodbye, he meets her for the first time and becomes her stepfather when he married her mother. * Jackson knows that Hayley loves Elijah. * They make love for the first time in They All Asked For You. * Jackson and Hayley’s relationship will be tested. Jackson and Hayley’s wedding might’ve been strategic, but Jackson has proved both that he loves Hayley and that he deserves her love. However, their honeymoon phase is just about over … if it ever existed. “Over the course of these next episodes, we’re going to see where and Hayley’s relationship is going and we’re going to see just how far both of them are willing to go to stand up for one another,” Narducci said. References See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship